It is well known within the trade of wire fence installation and\or repair that steel fence posts have a tendency to settle and tilt over time especially when installed in soft soils or wetlands. This settling and tilting causes the wire fence to lean and lower in height at various locations along the fence line, thus greatly reducing the effectiveness of the fence. Attempts to resolve this problem have been made within the art but heretofore have proven to be much too costly and generally ineffective. For example, the prior art requires the addition of numerous costly components such as steel posts, wood posts, or “figure fours” as well as additional wire and/or extra fasteners, etc. and these repairs might also fail at a later date. More importantly this results in significantly increased expense, time and manual labour, which the use of the present invention would eliminate.